Luvut 3-6
by Emppuliinu
Summary: En taaskaan jaksa odottaa tämän Spämmieston takia, joten nyt sitten 4 lukua samassa. :) Mukavia lukuhetkiä! (K12 )


Luku 3

Vuoksesi elän ja puolestasi kuolen

Thranduil valmistautui sotaan. Hän puki kiiltävän haarniskansa ylleen. Siihen oli kaiverrettu kauniita kiehkuroita, jotka kuvasivat

oksia. Hän laittoi hopeisen kruunun päähänsä. Sitä olivat monet haltiakuninkaat kautta aikojen käyttäneet. Samoin miekkaa, jossa oli

sama kaiverrus kuin haarniskassa. Thranduil veti vielä punaisen viitan harteilleen. Hän saattoi jo tuntea taistelun sielussaan ja sen

voiton tunteen, kun vastustajat loppuvat. Hän katsoi määrätietoisesti peilikuvaansa silmiin ja ajatteli voittoa. Se teki itsevarmaksi.

Itsevarmuutta tarvittiinkin tässä taistelussa niin kuin myös elämänhalua. Tätä barbaarista yhteiskuntaa vastaan nimeltä Gundabad oli

taisteltava, vaikka siinä menetettäisiinkin monien henkiä. Thranduil valjasti hirvensä, joka sekin osasi odottaa tulevaa taistelua.

Silti vain luonto tiesi kahden sydämen särkyvän tänä yönä, kun sidar matkaisi kohti kuolemaa.

Thranduil meni vielä poikansa luokse. Beatrix oli prinssin huoneessa juttelemassa viattomalle neljävuotiasta vastaavalle haltialapselle.

-Äiti ja Isä minne te menette? Legolas kysyi.

-Kerron, kun olet isompi, Beatrix suuteli poikansa otsaa, Legolas Thranduilion, muista, että sinua rakastetaan!

-Muistan, äiti, pienen prinssin sinisissä silmissä säkenöi toivo siitä, että äiti vielä palaisi.

-Nähdään taas, kun palaamme, Bea vilkutti Legolakselle, Menehän jo leikkimään!

Legolas hävisi puutarhaan leikkimään pienillä puisilla sotilaillaan.

-Rakas, älä anna pojalle liikaa toivoa, Thranduil sanoi Bealle.

-Etkö usko, että palaamme? Beatrixin kasvoilla oli ristiriitaisen epätoivoinen ilme.

-Rehellisesti, tämä saattaa päättyä kyyneliin, Thranduil olisi halunnut lohduttaa vaimoaan jotenkin, mutta hän ei löytänyt sanoja.

-Ei noin pienelle lapselle saa sitä kertoa, kuningatar sanoi hiljaa.

-Ei hänelle olisi saanut luvatakkaan...

-Tässä taistelussa sinä et ainakaan häviä! Poikamme puolesta meidän täytyy elää, sillä rakastan häntä enemmän kuin elämää, Thranduil.

-Eniten pelkään menettäväni sinut, Bea.

-Etkä menetä! Pelastit minut ja nyt on minun vuoroni, Beatrixin

silmissä paloi tuli, Vuoksesi elän ja puolestasi kuolen!

Beatrix suuteli Thranduilia.

-Palaamme siis? Thranduil kysyi.

-Vaikka mikä olisi! Mennään jo niin jää aikaa tappaa örkkejä! Beatrix meni peuransa luokse ja valjasti sen sotaa varten.

Beatrix oli ihmeellisen kaunis omassa haarniskassaan, jonka hän oli saanut Thranduililta lahjaksi. Sen kiiltävään ja kestävään pintaan

oli upotettu timantti ja sen ympärille oli kaiverrettu kiehkuroita. Thranduil oli sanonut, että haarniskan kanssa Beaa ei olisi niin

helppo satuttaa, mutta ei Thranduil voinut suojella vaimoaan kaikelta. Nimittäin kuolemalta hän ei voinut tätä suojella, vaikka ei se

ollut ainoa asia, joka Bean rikkoisi.

Samat ajatukset pyörivät Thranduilinkin mielessä, sillä kumpikin pelkäsi toisen puolesta. Eniten he pelkäsivät kuitenkin,

että Legolas jäisi orvoksi. Niin, sitä he pelkäsivät. Thranduil antoi merkin ja haltiat kävivät suoraan taisteluun kuolemaa vastaan.

Luku 4

Minä lupasin ja aion pitää sen!

Beatrix ja Thranduil olivat keskellä raivokasta taistelua. Haltiat olivat alakynnessä, kun viholliset teurastivat heitä kuin sikoja.

Thranduil nyökkäsi Bealle merkiksi, sillä nyt oli pakko tehdä jotain. Beatrix pujotteli taidokkaasti peuran selässä kentän

toiselle puolelle, mutta sitten peura sai tappavan osuman ja Bea kierähti sen selästä alas. Hän oli oppinut liikkeen komentajalta,

joka oli suostunut opettamaan muutaman asian myös Beatrixille. Hyvä, että taitoja pääsi kokeilemaan heti käytännössä.

Nyt hän seisoi siinä ainoastaan siro miekka ja jousipyssy suojanaan, mutta hän osasi tappaa eikä pelännyt käyttää aseitaan.

Joukko vastustajia piiritti Beatrixin ja hän oli valmiina iskemään, jos piirittäjät hyökkäisivät. Kun ensimmäinen tuli lähelle, Bea

ensin vilkaisi tätä silmiin ja iski juuri silloin, kun vastustaja ei huomannut. Samaan aikaan yksi iski takaa ja Beatrix tunsi

kivun käsivarressaan. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa tyrehdyttää verenvuotoa, joten hän jatkoi kivusta välittämättä. Bea hyppäsi ja ampui

jousipyssyllä kaksi örkkiä, mutta yksi oli vielä jäljellä. Tämä oli kokkaampi ja ilmeisesti vahvempi vastus. Se aikoi iskeä ja

Beatrix tunsi jo veren maun suussaan, mutta hän iski takaisin ennen kuin vastustaja ehti lyödä. Tämän kestävyys ei kuitenkaan vielä

loppunut siihen. Se iski uudelleen ja Bea sai syvän viillon olkapäähänsä. Haavasta ryöpsähti suuri määrä verta.

Nyt vasta Beatrix tajusi tarvitsevansa apua, mutta ennen kuin hän oli ehtinyt huutaa Thranduil ampui vihollisen.

-Oletko kunnossa? Thranduil kysyi.

-Ei- Nyt- Ole- Aikaa... Beatrix sanoi vaivalloisesti.

Yksi yritti hyökätä Thranduilin takaa, mutta kuningas löi sen tajukankaalle.

-Kätesi! Thranduil säikähti, Aina on aikaa.

-Kyllä tämä tästä, kulta.

-Ethän sinä pääse edes liikkumaan! Thranduilin silmät olivat surusta sumeat.

-Ei hätää, Beatrix rauhoitteli, Taistele!

Thranduil totteli vastentahtoisesti. Hän löi raivon vallassa vastustajan toisensa jälkeen. Beatrix taisteli hänen rinnallaan, kunnes

Thranduil katsoi häntä hämmästyneesti.

-Minä lupasin ja aion pitää sen! Beatrixin kasvoilla oli varma hymy, Tapetaan nuo kaikki viimeistä rumilusta myöten!

Beatrixin kädessä oli vieläkin haava, mutta hän oli saanut verenvuodon jo tyrehdytettyä. Nyt hän taistelisi loppuun asti, kunnes

viimeinenkin vastustaja makaisi maassa. Beatrixin huomio herpaantui kuitenkin hetkeksi ja hän sai iskun päähänsä, mutta Thranduil

ei huomannut sitä. Hän sentään keskittyi vihollisiinsa. Sitten kaikki pimeni ja Thranduil tuntui hyvin etäiseltä. Beatrix menetti

tajuntansa ja vaipui jonnekkin ikipimeään, jossa tietoisuudelle ei löytynyt sijaa.

Luku 5

Missä hän sitten on?

Thranduil huomasi taistelleensa melko hyvin ja hänen hirvensäkin oli säilynyt elossa. Harmaahaltiat seisoivat kuolleiden vastustajiensa

edessä. Taistelu oli voitettu, mutta missä oli Beatrix?

-Onko kukaan nähnyt kuningatarta? Thranduil kysyi.

Kaikki vähäisistä vielä seisovista sotilaista pudistivat päätään: -Ei Teidän korkeutenne, en ole nähnyt. Valitan.

-On hänen jossain täällä oltava! Haravoikaa koko alue läpi! Thranduil komensi.

Kaikki kykenevät etsivät kadonnutta kuningatarta, mutta turhaan, sillä eivät he ketään löytäneet.

-Pitääkö kaikki tehdä yksin? Thranduil kysyi ja etsi tarkasti koko taistelukentän läpi huudellen vaimonsa nimeä,

mutta kukaan ei vastannut.

Kaikkialla oli hiljaista, kunnes sen rikkoi Thranduilin huuto: -Ei...! Ei hän voi vaan kadota tai haihtua ilmaan! Ei hän voi...

Thranduili luhistui maahan ja hänen äänensä vaimeni vain hiljaisiin kyyneliin.

Kun komentaja tuli hänen luokseen ja laski käden lohduttavasti kuninkaansa olkapäälle, tämä vain käänsi päänsä:

-Mitä minä sanon Legolasille? Hän rakasti äitiään... Niin kuin minäkin yhä.

-Teidän korkeutenne, luovutitteko jo? komentaja kysyi.

-Jos yhtään tunnen Beaa, hän pitää lupauksensa ja palaa keskuuteemme, kun sen sopivaksi tuntee, Thranduil yritti olla murtumatta

kyyneliin, Siihen asti minä en saa tappaa itseäni suruun, sillä minulla on Legolas.

Thranduil rohkaistui ja nousi seisomaan: -Kerää joukkosi, me lähdemme!

Kun he pääsivät takaisin Synkmetsään, Legolas oli jo odottamassa vanhempiaan porteilla. Hän vilkutti innoissaan, kunnes huomasi äitinsä

puuttuvan.

-Isä, missä äiti on? Legolas kysyi etsien äitiään miesten joukosta.

-Mennään kotiin ensin, niin selitän sinulle, Thranduil sanoi haikeasti, Tulehan.

Palatsissa Thranduil tarjosi Legolakselle kakkua, jotta se veisi pojan ajatuksia muualle. Kun Legolas oli tunkenut herkun halulla

suuhunsa, Thranduil alkoi puhua: -Niin sinun äitisi...

-Mumsmmmmumm-mummms, Legolas nyökytti mussuttaessaan kakkua.

-Hän on kuollut... Thranduil yritti sanoa sen mahdollisimman ohimenevästi, mutta ei pystynyt väistämään tuskaa äänessään.

Glunk! Legolas nielaisi kokonaisen suupalan kakkua pureksimatta, kun tajusi mitä oli juuri kuulut.

-E-ei äiti voi kuolla... Legolasin silmäkulmaan tipahti ensin kyynel ja sitten toinen ja lopulta haltialapsi alkoi parkua kovaan ääneen,

Et sinä ole tosissasi! Ei se voi olla totta!

-Valitan, poikani, Thranduil sanoi.

Legolas hyppäsi alas tuoliltaan ja meni halaamaan isäänsä.

-Ei hän voi, Legolas itki Thranduilin paidan kaulukseen, Isä, hän on yhä elossa.

-Niin minäkin haluaisin uskoa, Thranduil otti pienen prinssin halaukseen, mutta pidetään muistotilaisuus.

-Palaako hän sitten? Legolasin silmissä loisti vielä toivon kipinä, mutta ajan myötä sekin hiipui.

Noin tuhannen vuoden ajan Thranduil pukeutui vain mustaan lukuun ottamatta edustustehtäviä. Hän kasvatti Legolasin ja adoptoi

Taurielin tämän vanhempien kuoltua. Iltaisin, kun kukaan ei ollut näkemässä hän meni rakennuttamiinsa katakombeihin palatsinsa alle.

Thranduil muisti kadonnutta Beatrixia joka ilta. Ajan kuluessa hän alkoi uskoa omaan selitykseensä, että kuningatar oli kuollut.

-Hyvää yötä, Thranduil toivotti Legolasille yhtenä iltana, mutta hän ei saanutkaan tavanomaista vastausta.

-Isä, miksi sinä et koskaan hymyile? nuori prinssi kysyi.

-Tiedän yhtä vähän kuin sinäkin, Legolas.

-Johtuuko se äidistä?

-Kuule... vaikka Legolas oli täysin viaton, Thranduil joutui hillitsemään tuskaansa.

-Miksi hän kuoli? Legolasin äänessä oli hänen viimeiset toivon rippeensä.

-Nuku nyt, Thranduil sanoi tylymmin kuin olisi ollut tarkoitus, nähdään aamulla.

Thranduil kääntyi kannoillaan ja sulki puisen oven takanaan viitan hulmutessa dramaattisesti hänen poistuessaan huoneesta. Surun, tuskan

ja epätoivon aallot kuohuivat hänen sisällään. Jossain alitajunnassaan hän tiesi vaimonsa olevan elossa, mutta tuska ei antanut toivolle

sijaa hänen surun ahdistamassa mielessään. Liian kauan hän oli jo elättänyt turhaa toivoa jälleen näkemisestä. Hän meni katakombeihin

vaimonsa muistomerkille. Näin hän ei ollut juossut aikoihin, sillä hän ei edes tiennyt mitä pakeni. Ehkä surua ja silmiinsä kihoavia

kyyneleitä tai itseään ja muistojaan. Hän muisti ajan jolloin hänen sydämessään oli ollut paikka muullekkin kuin kullalle ja timanteille.

Ainoa asia joka oli saanut hänet sillä lailla hymyilemään, oli ollut Beatrix ja hänen siniset silmänsä. Thranduil muisti kävelyt

puutarhassa, sen kuinka Bea oli yrittänyt opetella sindaria, kuningattaren punaiset huulet ja niille leviävän kauniin hymyn ja kaiken

hän muisti - aivan kaiken. Kyyneleet valuivat haltiakuninkaan poskia pitkin, kunnes hän luhistui muistomerkin vierelle nyyhkyttämään

hiljaa. Hän katsahti vielä kaiverrusta kivessä ja menetti viimesenkin toivonsa muistoille, jotka nykyään tuottivat pelkkää tuskaa.

Luku 6

Jossain muualla

Beatrix tunsi taas tuskaisan veitsen vedon lihassaan. Jo kanden tuhannen vuoden ajan hän oli ollut täällä kidutettavana vankina.

-No, viiltäisinkö toisenkin kerran, arvon Kukkanen? örkki kysyi.

-Olen ollut teidän örkkien leikkikalu jo ainakin kaksi tuhatta vuotta! Beatrix kivahti.

Nyt Beatrix tunsi toisenkin viillon.

-Veren himo on kyltymätöntä, örkki murisi tuijottaen Bean jalasta valuvaa verta.

-Sinä senkin! Näiden vuosien aikana olen oppinut hallitsemaan tätä voimaa ja nyt saat tuntea sen! Beatrix keräsi voimiaan ja riuhtaisi

itsensä irti kettingestä ja nahkaremmeistä.

Hän tujotti örkin rumiin ja verestäviin silmiin pelottavan määrätietoisesti.

-Tiedä, että meillä on jotain yhteistäkin! Beatrixin ympärille kerääntyi valoa ja vettä kiviseinien raoista. Haltia nousi ilmaan

häikäisevän valon saattamana ja iski täydellä voimalla örkin kuoliaaksi, Minäkin himoitsen verta... Teidän örkkien verta!

Beatrix kulki ruumiin ohi kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.

-Olen kostanut teille kaikille saastoille tässä surkeassa vankilassa, Beatrix ajatteli ääneen, Nyt olen vapaa. Kuin myös kuolleen

isäni sielu!

Haltiat olivat taistelleet urhoollisesti kääpiöiden ja ihmisten rinnalla hiisiä, örkkejä sun muita vastaan. Thranduil katsoi itkevää

Taurielia, joka jätti hyvästejä Kilille.

-Jos tämä on rakkautta, minä en halua sitä, Tauriel puhui Thranduilille, Ottakaa se pois minulta!

Thranduil näki Taurielin neuvottomassa katseessa itsensä. Hän tiesi tuon menetyksen tunteen.

-Tauriel, minä tiedän miltä sinusta tuntuu, Thranduil sanoi.

-Tiedättekö?

-Kyllä, Thranduil tuli Taurielin luokse ja otti haltianeidon halaukseen, Kyllä minä tiedän.

-Minäkin, kuului ääni ylempää tasanteelta.

Kumpikin haltia käänsi päänsä kohti puhujaa, joka osoittautui kauniiksi vaaleahiuksiseksi haltianaiseksi. Thranduil tunnisti heti Bean.

Beatrix kulki hitaasti nousevassa aamunkoissa ja hennossa pakkastuulessa. Hänen paljaat jalkansa jättivät maahan valkeat jäljet ja

hänen ihonsa hohti kuulaassa valossa. Beatrixin siniset silmät säteilivät ja hänen pitkät hiuksensa ja laahuksensa lensivät tuulessa,

jonka hän oli koonnut ympärilleen. Thranduil tuijotti saapuvaa kuningatarta sulan hämmennyksen vallassa. Vaikka Thranduil ei sitä ääneen

sanonutkaan, hänen mielestään Beatrix oli nyt vielä kauniimpi kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.

-Siitän onkin jo aikaa, Beatrix sanoi tullessaan Thranduilin luokse, Tiedätkö mikä päivä tänään on?


End file.
